


Sweet Dreams

by BadNewsForBrainWork



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Betrayal, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Out, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadNewsForBrainWork/pseuds/BadNewsForBrainWork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are getting pretty hectic on this god damn meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally finished! Ah, sweet freedom! But seriously, this is my first Homestuck fanfiction and I'm pleased to say that it is finally complete. I may even make a series out of it. Anyway, I hope you can forgive any inconsistencies or out-of-character interactions. Enjoy!
> 
> **Also, please forgive the shitty formatting until I get it sorted out. AO3 never seems to want to cooperate with me. It got rid of ALL of my italics text and added some random space between certain paragraphs... but I'll get it all straightened out... eventually.

“I haven’t seen Karkat in a while,” Kanaya mutters to Rose – who is still nursing a throbbing headache from her hangover – sounding almost concerned. Rose picks her head up off the table and stares at Kanaya with a furrowed brow for a solid thirty seconds before letting her head fall with a soft thud. She mumbles something into the table and Kanaya shakes her head with a soft sigh. She doesn’t even have to say I told you so. Rose has heard it at least 40 times by now.

  
“I don’t think you understand,” Kanaya starts a little icily, “After what you said about Gamzee and Terezi last night…” She lowers her voice and looks around suspiciously. “It’s quite a problem. Becoming an auspistice is a serious commitment, Rose.”

  
Rose groans and presses her forehead against the cool wood of the table. “I was incredibly inebriated and therefore, not thinking clearly. I’m not sure I’m prepared to deal with your troll romance drama. Especially if Karkat is involved.”

  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Kanaya questions defensively, her eyes narrowing into thin, yellow slits.

  
“Kanaya, Karkat is impossible. Have you forgotten what happened when Dave and Terezi started dating?”

  
Kanaya furrows her brow and sighs hopelessly. “You’re right. Perhaps it would be best to just let this all play out without interfering, but frankly, I’m worried.”

  
She closes her eyes for just a second and Rose takes the opportunity to reach across the distance to take her hand.

  
“I’m sure Karkat is fine. He’s probably off shouting at someone.” Rose runs her thumb over Kanaya’s cool knuckles, smiling softly. The gesture comforts her and she relaxes with a smile.

  
“You’re right. I’m sure that Karkat is fine.”

 

Neither of them realizes someone else is listening.

 

****

 

Shit. Shit. SHIT. FUCK!

Somehow, Karkat manages to stagger down the hall and duck into a small, dead-end corridor. He collapses to the ground, pressing a burning cheek against the cold metal floor and swearing under his breath as he tries to get a grip on his shaking limbs. It’s futile, he realizes after three minutes of hyperventilating that leaves him dizzy and nauseous.

  
He doesn’t want to think about what the fuck he just saw, but the image is seared into his brain. Two bodies twisted together in the shadows, naked and barely visible. Familiar voices making sounds that make his stomach clench carrying through the still air of the abandoned hallway. He presses a shaky hand over his mouth to keep from retching.

  
Fuck. Not Terezi and Gamzee. Anybody but them. He can’t deny what he saw though. He would recognize either of them, even in complete darkness. It was definitely them and they were definitely engaging in some sort of… oh, for fuck’s sake! Stop thinking about it!

  
Karkat manages to crawl over to the nearest wall and flatten himself against it. Only seconds pass before he’s reduced to a quivering mess, loud sobs echoing in the small space.  
He should have fucking known this would happen. He really is a damn fool for believing that Terezi would ever choose him but he never thought in a thousand sweeps that she would have some kind of black romance with his fucking best friend. His god damn moirail. First it was Dave and now it’s fucking Gamzee.

  
Dave. Dave. Oh fuck, Dave. Does Dave even know? He’d been pretty opposed to the idea of having any sort of relationship with Terezi while she was – as Dave put it – hate-dating someone else. No, of course Dave doesn’t fucking know. Karkat is certain Terezi wouldn’t say a damn word to Dave about something like this. The real question is – should he even bother telling him? Maybe he deserves it… after all, he did steal Terezi – NO! This isn’t Dave’s fucking fault as much as Karkat would like to blame him. It’s his own damn fault that he’s not with Terezi. If he hadn’t been such a petulant little fuck…

  
DAMNIT! This is all fucked! Karkat buries his face into his knees as his sobs quiet. Maybe now isn’t the time to think about whether he should tell Dave or not. Right now, he wants to have his fucking moment of weakness. He wants to cry until he can’t anymore and then he’s going to get his sorry ass up and move the fuck on.

  
Maybe.

 

****

 

“Dude, what happened to your face?” Dave asks when Karkat busts into the lobby a few hours later, fuming silently. Karkat just glares at Dave and attempts to walk by and – DAMNITFUCKSHITJEGUS – Dave grabs his wrist and holds him there. “Did you get into a fight with someone? Seriously, your face is all puffy.”

  
Karkat stares down at the hand wrapped around his wrist in disgust momentarily before trying to pull away. Dave tightens his grip. Shit. There’s no getting out of this one.

  
“No,” Karkat mumbles, voice thick. Dave doesn’t make any move to let go and Karkat growls, rolling his eyes. “Can you just let me go? I’ve had a shitty day and I don’t really want to talk about it, especially with you.” Karkat jerks his wrist free and starts to stalk off across the room before Dave calls out to him.

  
“Do you have a cold or something? Your nose sounds stuffy.”

  
“What the fuck is a cold?”

  
“Never mind. If it’s not a cold then…”

  
“I’ve had enough of your idiotic deductions. I’m out of here…”

  
“Karkat. Wait.” The stiffness in Dave’s voice makes Karkat stop and steal a glance over his shoulder. Dave stands up and crosses his arms over his chest, frowning. “You were crying, weren’t you? Hey man, why were you—“

  
Karkat cuts him off with a sharp snarl, clenching his fists tightly at his sides and not daring to look at Dave. “I was not crying for your information, fuckass. It’s none of your business if I was!”

  
“So you were.”

  
“NO!”

  
“Seriously dude, you can talk to me. I’m all ears.” Dave crosses the room and puts a hand on Karkat’s shoulder.

  
“Why… the hell… would I ever want to talk to a fucking filthy, matesprit stealing… human…” Karkat manages to mutter through gritted teeth.

  
“Matesprit… wait… you mean Terezi?” Dave recoils slightly, but his fingers still linger just over Karkat’s shoulder. Karkat growls and whips around, grabbing Dave by the shoulders and shaking him.

  
“Of course I mean Terezi! Your think pan has turned to fucking mush if you thought I was talking about anyone else!” Karkat barks, shoving a finger into Dave’s sternum, “But you know what? None of that fucking matters because Terezi and Gamzee are—“

  
“I know,” Dave says blankly, wriggling out of Karkat’s grasp. He crosses his arms over his chest as Karkat stares at him with wide eyes.  
“How long have you known?”

  
Dave shrugs. “I dunno. We’re not really together anymore so…”

  
“When the hell did that happen? Where the fuck was I!?”

  
“Dude, calm down. I know how you feel about her and everything but sometimes you just gotta let it go…”

  
“No…” Karkat mutters softly, his voice wavering, “You don’t fucking get it. I love her! Fuck, I…” His eyes sting with tears and Dave freezes as he watches Karkat struggle to keep his composure.

  
“Don’t cry.”

  
“Shut the fuck up!” Karkat yells as the first tears spill out of his eyes, irritating his already raw cheeks, “What the fuck do you know about us!? Nothing! You don’t know a damn thing about Terezi and I!” Karkat chokes back a sob and screams in frustration instead, red tears flowing freely.

  
They’re both quiet for a moment, Dave watching as Karkat slowly falls apart, dropping to his knees and sobbing hopelessly into his hands.

  
“Shit,” Karkat mumbles into his palms, “Just go away, Dave.” There’s silence for several minutes before Dave walks over to Karkat and reaches out to gently touch the top of his head.

“I’m really sorry, man. I didn’t realize…”

  
“Shut up. Shut up and don’t touch me!”

  
“When are you gonna learn that you don’t have to do it alone?” Dave says, his voice much softer than usual, “I mean, fuck her. It’s not easy to get over someone you love I guess, but dude, doesn’t mean you have to go through it alone.”

  
Karkat is quiet except for an occasional sniffle before lifting his tear-soaked face to Dave. It’s the first time anyone has ever offered to listen and right now, he could use a friend. Dave might be an asshat 98% of the time, but at least he knows how to keep his fucking mouth shut. If it’s one thing Dave’s good at, it’s not sharing anyone else’s business with people who don’t need to know it.

  
Dave can see the look in Karkat’s eyes. The walls are coming down, maybe if only for a little while, so he holds out his other hand to the troll. Karkat grabs it and pulls himself up, wiping at his damp cheeks with his the back of his hand.

  
“Not a word about this to anyone else, Strider,” Karkat mumbles as he leans his forehead against Dave’s shoulder, shuddering from the sudden warmth enveloping him.  
“My lips are shut so mother fuckin’ tight right now,” Dave jokes, carding a hand through Karkat’s hair.

  
Karkat lets his lips twitch into a smile and even though Dave can’t see it, he can feel the way Karkat relaxes against him and allows Dave to embrace him. Maybe there’s something here too, Karkat thinks, a spark of something red.

 

****

 

After a lot of convincing on Dave’s part, Karkat finally flops down into a chair and stares at the colorful bottles lined up on the table.

  
“What the fuck is that?” he asks, eying Dave suspiciously and bringing his knees to his chest.

  
“I raided Rose’s alcohol stash,” Dave says simply, grabbing a bottle and popping off the lid with his thumb. He takes a whiff and makes a displeased noise.

  
Karkat raises an eyebrow and reaches out to grab a blue bottle. He holds it in his hand before tilting it a few times back and forth, watching the liquid slosh around inside. He follows Dave’s lead and pulls the cork out of the bottle. He sniffs inside and wrinkles his nose. “Are you trying to poison me or something?”

  
“I’m trying to help you.”

  
“I’m not drinking this swill unless you tell me what it’s going to do to me.”

  
Dave thinks for a moment before taking a swig out of his bottle and setting it down on the table. He pushes it towards Karkat and smiles, despite the burning in the back of his throat. “Come on, just drink it. It’ll make you feel better. More relaxed or some shit.”

  
Karkat eyes the bottle dubiously before slamming his own down on the table and grabbing Dave’s. Without hesitation, he brings the bottle to his lips and tilts his head back, drinking deeply until his eyes water from the burn of the alcohol. Dave watches, no doubt wide-eyed behind his shades, as Karkat puts the bottle back down and takes a deep breath.

  
“That really fucking hurt,” Karkat mutters, slouching further in his chair. His head is already swimming, his vision blurry around the edges and his eyelids drooping. The alcohol is spreading through his veins like warm tendrils, a wave of comfort washing over him as his anxiety and anger from before melts away.

  
Dave takes the bottle and tries to chug but fails miserably, nearly spewing alcohol all over himself, the table, and the already wasted troll across the table. Karkat stares at Dave with glazed eyes, watching his throat move under his pale skin as he drinks. A lopsided grin spreads across Karkat’s lips and that’s enough to make Dave quirk a brow.

  
Dave is so surprised that he doesn’t even notice when Karkat rips the bottle out of his hand and takes another long pull, almost finishing off what’s left. A little trail of the liquor trickles down his chin, but Karkat is way past caring. He places the bottle back on the table and settles back into his chair, humming contentedly.

  
All is quiet until Dave takes the bottle and drains the rest of the liquid inside. He sets it down on the table in front of him and glances at Karkat. He seems to be almost asleep, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. Dave is tempted to reach across the table and shake him awake, but the guy’s had one hell of a day and he probably needs the sleep. Anyone would be tuckered out if they cried for three solid hours then drank ¾ of a bottle of liquor.

  
It’s not until Karkat stirs and makes an uncomfortable grunting noise that Dave realizes that chair must not be the best place for someone to get some shuteye. Dave contemplates taking Karkat up to his room, but frankly, Dave’s room is much closer and he highly doubts he’s got the ability to lug the troll much farther than that. Without further ado, he gets up and walks over to Karkat, hooking one arm underneath Karkat’s knees while the other wraps around his shoulders. He’s lighter than Dave expected but still far too heavy to carry up a flight of stairs, so Dave makes his way down the hall towards his room.

  
The door is cracked and when he pushes it open, he finds Rose sitting on the edge of his bed staring right at him. Dave ignores her for the moment, laying Karkat down gently and covering him with a heap of blankets. Karkat barely rouses, only buries into the blankets and lets out a short, pleased sigh.

  
Dave’s mouth twitches with a smile before he remembers that Rose is perched on the edge on his bed, eying him curiously. “What’s up?” Dave asks, plopping into the chair next to his bed and rubbing the back of his neck.

  
“Well,” Rose starts with a dark grin, crossing her legs, “I actually came to ask you if you knew where Karkat was but I think I have my answer.”

  
“Wow, no, Rose. I know what you’re going to say…”

  
“Do you now?”

  
Dave feels his throat tighten as Rose stands and crosses her arms. “Look, this isn’t like… anything. I was just looking out for…” Dave starts but is quickly cut off by Rose.

  
“Dave, please,” she says softly, “Can you listen for a second? I wasn’t going to make a comment, despite some of the strongest desires I’ve ever felt to do so. Kanaya was really worried about Karkat and it’s a relief to see that he’s okay… mostly, anyway.”

  
“Wait, Kanaya was actually worried?”

  
“You know, about…”

 

“Yeah, don’t remind me,” Dave mutters as he steals a glimpse at Karkat, “He kinda just stormed into the lobby and lost his shit. It’s cool though. We’re cool.”

  
Rose glances at the sleeping troll, who has started to snore softly, before sighing. “He knows, then? Kanaya was afraid he wouldn’t be able to cope.”

  
“He knows. I mean, I think he actually… saw them… like, together. So I got him drunk and now he’s asleep which is a lot better than he was before honestly.” Dave reaches over and instinctively brushes a piece of hair away from Karkat’s ear before noticing Rose’s gaze and jerking away. She quirks an eyebrow inquisitively and then laughs gently, placing a hand on Dave’s shoulder.

  
“Oh my, do my eyes deceive me? Are you crushing on Karkat, Dave?” Rose giggles when Dave shrugs away from her hand, frowning.

  
“It’s not like that.”

  
“Whatever you say. I’ll leave you to it. Keep an eye on him, will you?” Dave is about to open his mouth to respond, but Rose has already flitted across the room and out the door, shutting it gently behind her

.  
Dave just sighs. He’s not really sure what he’s feeling right now. He takes off his shades and watches Karkat sleep. It’s a little creepy, he can admit that, but the steady rise and fall of Karkat’s chest along with the occasional snuffling noise makes his heart flutter. Somewhere inside, he cares about this loud, raucous douchebag. He had always thought that Karkat was his competition, another guy trying to win over Terezi. But even when Dave had been with Terezi, he hadn’t been satisfied. He picked fights with Karkat on purpose to get his attention on multiple occasions, had caught himself staring at Karkat for longer than was really necessary.

  
After he found out about Terezi and Gamzee, it was only natural to end things with her. He’d been happy with her, but only as friends. He had reached the end of the chase and now that he had what he wanted, he finally realized it wasn’t what he wanted at all.

 

****

 

So warm. It’s so mother fucking warm. Almost too warm.

  
Karkat wakes with a start, disoriented and trying to figure out where he is. The only thing he remembers from last night is pouting to Dave about Terezi and Gamzee… and then… oh yeah, the “alcohol”. He must have fallen asleep.

  
He rolls over and is flabbergasted when he comes face-to-face with a sleeping Dave Strider, sans shades and with an arm draped around Karkat’s waist.  
Oh fuck. What the fuck! No, no. Nononono!

  
Karkat wriggles out from under Dave’s arm and leaps off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud crash that makes Dave jump.

  
“Whoa! The hell…?” Dave splutters groggily, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He blinks a few times and stares at the heap that is Karkat. “You okay?”

 

Karkat glares up at Dave and bares his teeth, struggling to get to his feet. “No! I’m not o-fucking-kay, you nookstain! I knew you were sleazy, but this… this right here is too fucking much, Strider… you…” The troll manages to stand up after a few attempts but he’s frozen in place, staring at Dave with a wrinkled brow. “What’s wrong with your face?”

  
“What’s wrong with my face?” Dave shoots back, kicking his blankets off and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed.

  
“Your face… it’s… something is wrong with it…” Karkat barely whispers, staring at Dave with wide yellow and gray eyes, “Something is missing…”

  
“The shades,” Dave points out nonchalantly, pointing to the sunglasses folded up on the nightstand, “Can’t sleep with shades on, dude.” Dave stretches and yawns before setting his gaze on Karkat. “You still with me, bro?”

  
But Karkat is in another world, staring at Dave and examining all the facial features he never knew existed. Faint freckles cover the apples of his cheeks right under his eyes, becoming denser on the bridge of his nose. His almond-shaped eyes are half-lidded and tired at the moment, long lashes making it incredibly difficult to see his pupils. He can still see Dave’s irises, though barely, bright and candy apple red, almost the same exact color of his own blood.

  
He doesn’t snap out of his stupor until Dave clears his throat and says “dude” under his breath. Karkat is reeling, his heart hammering in his chest while his thoughts head in a very, very dangerous direction.

  
“Fuck you,” Karkat stutters out as he backs away from Dave, bumping into the door, “Fuck you, Strider. Stay the hell away from me!”

  
He sees Dave wince as if he’s just been struck and his mouth is moving, but Karkat can’t hear a damn thing he’s saying because his ears are ringing. Without another word, he turns around, throws the door open, and takes off down the hallway.

 

****

 

It’s Kanaya who stops a frantic Karkat in the hallway only moments after he’s absconded from Dave’s room. “Are you okay? You look ill. Your face is flushed.” Kanaya presses the back of her hand to Karkat’s forehead but he tears it away furiously, holding in a scream.

  
“I’m fine. Perfect. Never been better. Now go away.” Karkat whips around and tries to run in the opposite direction, but Kanaya grips his shoulder painfully tight and turns him back around.

  
“You are an awful liar. Rose told me you slept in Dave’s room last night and that you indulged in a little bit of the human soporific substance that Rose is suddenly so fond of.” A dark expression flickers over Kanaya’s face as she watches Karkat boil over, his body actually shaking from the fury pulsing through him.

  
“Wow. That’s fucking great. Everyone knows what happened last night except me. Please, let’s exclude Karkat out of his own life now, like shit wasn’t hard enough before.” Karkat slams a fist against the wall and growls. Kanaya doesn’t even flinch.

  
“Maybe if you would let me expla—“

  
“Oh, please, be my guest, Kanaya,” Karkat mutters in a mockingly polite way, eye twitching.

  
Kanaya nods once before grabbing Karkat’s shoulders and steering him towards the lobby. Once there, she pushes him down into a chair and takes a seat across from him. “I don’t know exactly what transpired between you and Dave. That is something you’ll have to take up with him. I do know that he toted you to bed because apparently you drank Rose’s alcohol, which she was none too pleased about. But…” Kanaya pauses and bites her lip, a look of concern flashing across her face, “How are you?”

  
The question is loaded and Karkat tenses, eyes narrowed. “What the fuck does that mean?”

  
“I think you know exactly what it means.”

  
With a loud sigh, Karkat hangs his head and runs a hand through his messy hair. “I’m fine. Really. I am.”

  
Kanaya doesn’t look convinced, brows knitted. “No one expects you to be fine. You can be upset or hurt. You don’t have to hide your pain.”

  
“Kanaya,” Karkat mutters, voice dangerously low, “Stop it. Seriously. I’ve fucking had it.”

  
“Oh, I’m sure you’ve had it, you ungrateful brat. You have people here who care about you and it seems that all you insist on doing is pushing them away!”

  
Karkat draws back, mouth open to speak but no words coming out. Kanaya has a point but… “It’s not easy to let your walls down when everyone you have ever trusted with your secrets turns their back on you.” Karkat stares down at his hands, eyes burning with the inevitable tears as he remembers Terezi’s smiling face as they fought side-by-side. It feels like such a long time ago now, at least 10 sweeps.

  
That’s all it takes before Karkat lets out one soft, strangled noise and Kanaya is next to him with her arms tightly wrapped around his shuddering shoulders. “Shhh,” she soothes, tangling her long fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, “It’s okay. We’re here for you. Rose and I… Dave…”

  
“Fuck Dave. Fuck him and the hoofbeast he rode in on.”

  
“Karkat, don’t –“

  
“He’s using me to get over Terezi.”

  
“No, he’s not, you idiot. You’re just being stubborn.”

  
“I’m not…” Karkat goes to retort before realizing Kanaya is right. Dave listened to him for hours last night. Only a moron would listen to someone rant for three hours straight unless they had a good reason. Dave might care, but it's hard to say for sure.

  
Kanaya doesn’t let Karkat speak, just holds him closer and combs through his hair with her long, lithe fingers. They stay like that until Kanaya spots Rose watching them from the doorway with a small, sad grin on her face. She crosses the room and puts a hand on Karkat’s other shoulder, squeezing firmly every time he lets out another stifled sob.

  
He begins to doze off a few minutes later, Kanaya’s warm arms and Rose’s comforting hand lulling him to sleep.

 

****

 

“Dave, we need to talk,” Terezi says the next day when they bump into each other in the hall. Dave takes one good look at her and seriously considers walking by her and pretending she was never there at all. The dark bruises on her neck make him cringe, more in disgust than in jealousy.

  
“There’s not much else to say.”

  
Terezi lets a soft sigh escape from her lips. “You’re right. I’m just sorry it had to be like this…”

  
“Yeah, me too,” Dave replies tersely, crossing his arms. He knows Terezi can hear the tension in his voice. She shrinks back in defeat and keeps walking.

  
“Oh, by the way,” Terezi mumbles as an afterthought, “Where has Karkat been lately? I feel like it’s been ages since we talked.” Her voice sounds sad, laden with regret and guilt.

  
Dave doesn’t answer her. He leaves her standing in the hallway, waiting for an answer she’ll never get.

 

****

 

Panic is the only emotion Karkat feels when he walks into the lobby and the first person he sees is Terezi. She’s leaning against the bookshelf in the corner with a solemn look on her face. Karkat thinks maybe, just maybe, he can sneak out before she notices. He backs up, only to step on a horn that makes a loud HONK and scares the living shit out of him.  
“Karkles?” Terezi asks hopefully, her voice thick and unfamiliar, “S’that you?”

  
Karkat doesn’t want to answer. God damn it all, he shouldn’t answer. But he’s a fool and Terezi has and always will be his weakness. It doesn’t help that it sounds like she’s been crying.  
“Yeah, it’s me,” he states quietly, going to lean against the bookshelf adjacent from her.

  
Terezi laughs softly and quickly wipes at her eyes. Karkat feels his heart fall through the floor. “Wow, you actually stopped shouting for once! Did someone actually teach you some manners? Is that where you’ve been lately?” She sticks her tongue out in an attempt to be playful but it looks too forced.

  
“No. I… haven’t been feeling well. I was taking a few days to rest.” Karkat runs a shaking hand through his hair, not daring to look at Terezi any longer.

  
“Oh. Are you feeling better now at least? You still sound a little sick.” Terezi reaches out to touch him, her fingers searching for anything to grab onto.

  
“I’m fine!” Karkat shouts, dodging her hand, “Seriously. I’m 100% fucking fantastic.”

  
Terezi drops her hand and lets out a long, exasperated sigh. “You smell funny. Sorta like Dave.”

  
“Damnit, Strider!” Karkat manages to yell, his voice quivering slightly. He forgot that his clothes probably still reek of Dave after staying the night in his room. “He stole my clothes for… some… weird reason. Yeah.”

  
“You suck at lying,” Terezi quips with a laugh, “Are you flushed for Dave, Karkat? You are! You totally are!”

  
Karkat’s stomach flips over at least seven times before he can finally answer without puking all over his feet. “Hell no! I hate him. He’s nothing but a pathetic, festering boil on the face of—“

  
“So unoriginal,” Dave says from somewhere behind him. Oh shit. Karkat swivels around to see Dave standing not even three feet away, face stoic as always. There's a lopsided grin on his face makes Karkat’s heart skip a beat. Suddenly, a wave of fury and confusion sweeps over him and he knows just one little thing could set him off. He could turn and run, but he’s not going to be a coward. Not anymore.

  
“Damn, he told you!” Terezi hoots with a giggle, holding up a hand for a high five, “Right on, Dave!”

  
Dave returns the high five, mostly because he just really likes giving high fives, before clapping Karkat on the shoulder. “Karkat, you—“

  
“NO!” Karkat shouts suddenly, shoving Dave so hard he slams into the bookshelf, “Get your filthy hands off of me! This right here is literally the biggest pile of shit I have ever stood in.” He points to Dave and then Terezi accusingly. “As if it wasn’t bad enough that I had to deal with your soppy, redrom horseshit day after day, you two break up and now you’re all buddy-buddy again?”

  
“Karkat, I—“ Terezi attempts to start an apology, but Karkat cuts her off.

 

“No, you can’t fucking talk. You can’t say a fucking word, Pyrope. I know you’ve got some weird blackrom shit with Gamzee. Don’t even try and lie about it, I saw you two together. If I ever see his moronic clown ass again, I’m going to fillet him. And you…” Karkat thrusts his index finger into Dave’s chest so hard it knocks the breath out of him, “I don’t know what kind of crazy fuckery you tried to pull on me the other night, but doing your strange human copulation ritual with me is not going to help you get over the fact that Terezi is fucking my moirail and lying to you about it.”

  
Karkat finally takes a moment to breathe, his chest tight with anger. “Fuck both of you. Stay the hell away from me. I’m tired of this, all of it.”  
Karkat steps back, his entire frame quaking with rage, and Dave moves, holding out a hand to Karkat. He’s about to say something, but Karkat screams at him, grabbing his wrist and shoving it away.

  
“Stop!” is all Karkat can seem to say because of course, he would notice the way Dave’s mouth contorted into a strange shape, hurt showing on his face. And of course, he would remember the other day when Dave had his glasses off and the sight alone stole the breath right out of Karkat’s chest. And of fucking course he would glance over at Terezi, who is completely and utterly speechless and has tears pouring out of her unseeing eyes and…

  
Fuck. This is all too much.

  
Everyone is silent and Karkat takes the opportunity to take off as fast as he possibly can, horror filling his chest and crushing his lungs as he runs from the room.

  
Dave and Terezi are left standing there in shock and awe, Terezi’s sniffling the only sound that can be heard. Dave actually feels hurt, his heart squeezing uncomfortably in his chest as he thinks about the words Karkat said. He never wanted Karkat to think he was just using him to get over Terezi. No, Karkat is far from the rebound. Dave has liked him all along and he was too damn afraid to admit it because of his pride.

  
“Go after him,” Terezi says suddenly through a hiccup, “Seriously.”

  
“It won’t do any good…” Dave whispers, leaning against the bookshelf and shoving his hands into his pockets.

  
“That’s not the Dave Strider I know. The Dave I know doesn’t give up. Listen to me. Go. Find him. I’ll never be able to make Karkat happy because I can’t return his feelings, but he’s…”  
“He doesn’t feel that way about me and you know it.”

  
“Are you a fucking idiot? Karkat shows how he feels in the only way he knows. He shouts and yells and makes a fuss about everything. If he’s not doing that, there’s something wrong. Now go.”

  
Terezi’s words, however improbable it may be that they are actually true, give Dave a little hope. He nods once and wipes a tear from Terezi’s cheek before taking off after Karkat.

 

Somewhere else, someone watches from the shadows as his best friend falls apart.

 

****

 

There is not a single place that Karkat can hide that someone won’t find him. His room is far too obvious and even the labyrinth of hallways and rooms couldn’t keep anyone away for too long. Eventually, someone will find him and right now, he doesn’t want to be found. He settles for a small room at the end of a convoluted hallway. It’s hardly big enough for Karkat to squeeze into but once he’s settled on the floor, he’s as comfortable as he can be at the present moment.

  
He’s tired of crying, so he screams instead, pressing his palms to his ears to block out the sound. He kicks and flails, thrashing at some invisible attacker, breaking two nails in the process and smashing his shin against a metal pipe. The pain comes almost as a relief. The anger is still bubbling in his chest and even though he feels a small bit of regret for what he just did, he can’t get past the blinding rage that all this is happening in the first place.

  
He curls up and flops over onto his side, relishing the feeling of the cold metal against his fiery skin. It takes a long while, but he finally calms down enough to breath normally again and starts to really think about what he did.

  
He should feel relieved that he got it all out in the open. Something feels completely and utterly wrong though, particularly with what he said to Dave. Did he ever really believe that Dave was using him, or was that just some excuse he created in order to deny his flushed feelings for Dave?

  
Damnit. He’s really fucked this all up and there’s no going back now. Terezi knows that Karkat saw her and Gamzee together. Dave thinks Karkat hates his fucking guts. This is great. Just fucking perfect.

  
He brings his knees to his chest and rests his forehead against them. He doesn’t know how long he stays there like that. Eventually he zones out, staring blankly at the metal wall across from him, until a knock on the door snaps him out of it.

  
He sits up groggily and rubs at his bruised shin, trying not to make a lot of noise. Maybe if he just doesn’t say anything…

  
“I know you’re in there. Open up.” The voice is muffled but very obviously Dave’s and now Karkat really doesn’t want to come out. After a few moments of silence, Karkat knows Dave is still lingering outside the door and it makes his skin crawl thinking about having to open the door and see his face.

  
“Karkat. Please.” It’s the first time Karkat has ever heard Dave speak in such a pleading tone. He can tell that Dave is pressed up against the door because his voice seems louder, like he’s speaking through the crack between the doorjamb and the wall.

  
“Go away,” Karkat finally says, voice hoarse from screaming so loud earlier. He hears Dave shift against the door and he thinks maybe Dave got the hint to leave him alone. He hears heavy footfalls and watches under the door as Dave recedes in defeat. Karkat relaxes only for a second and closes his eyes.

  
The next thing he knows, he hears running and… shit. He manages to press himself against the wall just as Dave kicks the door in.

  
“What the fuck!” Karkat barks, “You almost killed me. Are you completely shithive maggots!?”

  
Dave comes to kneel in front of Karkat, holding out a hand to him. No, this isn’t good, because Dave isn’t wearing his god damn mother fucking glasses and those eyes make Karkat want to combust.

  
“Come on,” Dave says softly, his fingers twitching in a come-hither motion. Karkat shakes his head like a defiant child and crosses his arms. Dave isn’t going to let that slide. He leans in and wraps his arms around Karkat’s shoulders, despite how uncomfortable it must be to have Karkat’s knees digging into his ribs.

  
“Getoffame.”

  
“No.”

  
“Dave Strider, I’m warning you right fucking now…”

  
“Stop it.”

  
“I will skin you alive…”

  
“Karkat.” When Dave says it, his voice is harsh and dangerous, like he might actually be angry. He fists a hand in Karkat’s hair and pulls him even closer, holding him as tightly as he can.

  
It dawns on Karkat that he’s been an insolent fuckhead this whole time. Dave probably searched this place for at least an hour and then kicked down a door. For him. That should say something at the very least. After all the people that have rejected him, Dave actually sought him out.

  
Karkat finally allows him himself relax in Dave’s arms, burying his face in the crook of Dave's shoulder and inhaling deeply. Dave smells really good.

  
“I’m sorry,” Karkat susurrates into Dave’s cowl, hands coming up to desperately grip at the fabric clinging to Dave’s back. He doesn’t expect Dave to say anything back, doesn’t really need the words of forgiveness.

  
They stay in stasis, wholly unmoving expect for Karkat’s heaving chest that trembles with his labored breathing. Neither of them speaks, not even when Dave loosens his grip on Karkat and eases away. Karkat thinks for a split second that maybe Dave is going to leave him there. The thought vanishes when Dave scoops him up off the floor and manages to get both of them out of the closet without causing any more injuries. Karkat presses his cheek against Dave’s chest and settles in, not sure where they’re headed and not exactly caring.

 

****

 

A few hours later, Karkat lays facedown on Dave’s bed half-asleep and pajama-clad, still recovering from everything that has happened over the last three days. He hasn’t spoken to Dave and to be completely truthful, he’s not sure that Dave is still in the room. When he turns his head and looks around, he spots Dave sitting at his desk, drumming his fingers absent-mindedly and watching Karkat with a lazy, warm smile.

  
“Feel better?” The languid drawl of Dave’s voice makes Karkat’s heart pound.

  
“Mmm. Yeah…”

  
“Good. I didn’t want to have to suplex you again,” Dave jokes with a small laugh. Karkat glares in response.

  
“Are you referring to the time you threw me into the table?” Dave snickers. Karkat rolls his eyes and buries his face into the pillow. He’s not shouting for once. He’s talking in a normal tone (for him at least) and it feels comfortable. He’s pondering why that must be when he feels a warm hand on the small of his back. Karkat jerks in response, whipping his head around to eye Dave disdainfully.

 

“Who gave you permission to touch me?”

  
“I gave myself permission.”

  
“Don’t you think that defeats the fucking purpose of giving permission?”

  
“Nope.” Dave’s grin reaches his eyes. Damnit. Those eyes. They leave Karkat breathless as Dave draws spirals up and down his back, all the way up to his neck and back down again.

  
“We should talk about this,” Karkat splutters when Dave lay down next to him.

  
“Okay. Yeah. Let’s talk about it.”

  
Karkat starts without hesitation, words coming out in a jumbled, confusing mess. “I don’t get it. I always thought I hated you, I may have even considered you my kismesis at one point. I don’t know when I started having all these flushed feelings for you. You were kind of the bane of my existence for a while because of the whole Terezi bullshit…”

  
Dave interrupts by pressing a gentle kiss to Karkat’s temple. Karkat recoils, watching Dave uncertainly.

  
“I-I’m not… you can’t…”

  
“What? You basically just told me you have red feelings for me or whatever and then you get all bent out of shape about me kissing you?”

  
“Yeah, actually!” Karkat shouts heatedly, his cheeks turning red, “Shouldn’t you ask before you do shit like that?”

  
Dave answers by wrapping an arm around Karkat’s neck and tugging him closer, brushing his lips across Karkat’s cheek. Karkat growls and tries to pull away but Dave holds him there, his eyes glowing in the low light of the room.

  
“It’s a kiss. It’s what people do when they like each other as more than friends.”

  
“I know. I’m not stupid. You just caught me off guard,” Karkat lies through his teeth, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

  
It takes Dave all of 2 seconds to understand what’s going on here. He raises his eyebrows in surprise, his pleasant grin turning into a smirk. “You’ve never been kissed before, have you?”

  
“What? No! I mean, yes! Of course I’ve been fucking kissed before! What makes you think I haven’t been kissed before!?” Admittedly, the only time Karkat has ever kissed anyone wasn’t exactly a time he’d like to remember. There was a lot of blood and dead bodies involved.

  
“You haven’t.” It’s not a question. Karkat puffs his cheeks out and holds his breath, refusing to talk about it anymore. But Dave grabs his face and crushes their lips together faster than Karkat can form a coherent thought. He briefly struggles but this feels nice… so nice… no. No no no! He can’t let Dave take advantage of him.

  
“Mmph, no, mmm, ah.” Karkat moves to shove Dave off of him, but Dave is already retreating, his face blank and unreadable. Karkat thinks he may have offended Dave but he doesn’t care… not really. Okay, maybe he cares a little bit… that look on Dave’s face is making him feel a little guilty.

  
“Does it really upset you that much?” Dave asks carefully, “Kissing, I mean.”

  
As much as Karkat would like to say it does, it actually doesn’t at all. He shakes his head and swallows hard. “No. I want to do it on my own terms though. I…” Karkat sighs and looks away, feeling embarrassed, “I haven’t been kissed before and it’s kind of overwhelming. And by kind of, I mean really fucking scary for me so…”

  
“I understand,” Dave murmurs with a smile, pecking Karkat once on the cheek before backing away, “Take your time.”

 

“Wow, that was a lot easier than I expected.”

  
“I consider myself a chivalrous kind of guy.”

  
“A what?”

  
Dave scratches his head. “I’m polite when it comes to relationships and stuff.”

  
“Oh.”

  
“Rose used to call me Captain Chivalry.”

  
“I feel like I should laugh or something but I still don’t get it.” Karkat shrugs half-heartedly and Dave chuckles under his breath.

  
“You’re adorable. All naïve and shit. It’s pretty cute.” Karkat flushes and rolls away, back facing Dave now.

  
“You’re… pulchritudinous yourself.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“N-Nothing!” Karkat shouts and pulls the blanket over his head.

  
“I’m just gonna ask Rose what that means if you don’t tell me.”

  
“Please don’t.”

  
“Why not?” Dave teases, wrapping an arm around Karkat’s waist and tugging him into a spooning position, “Too embarrassing?”

  
Karkat grumbles incoherently, sounding irritated, crossing his arms the best he can while lying on his side. Dave pulls the covers off of Karkat’s head and runs a hand through his ruffled hair.

  
“Don’t be like that. You can tell me. I’m not judging you.”

  
“Of course not,” Karkat mutters sardonically, pressing himself against Dave without meaning to, “I’ve always thought you’re pretty attractive and… you’re a decent person too, I guess.”  
Dave squeezes Karkat hip and kisses the pointed tip of his ear, a huge smile crossing his face. Karkat huffs softly and rolls over in Dave’s arms. He’s slightly shocked to find how close together they are, noses almost touching. Karkat blinks nervously as he wraps his arms around Dave, bringing them closer together.

  
Karkat spends a long time staring at Dave before pulling away just a little bit. Dave furrows his brow, loosening his grip around Karkat’s waist. “Something wrong?” Dave asks, rubbing circles into Karkat’s side with his thumb.

  
“I want to kiss you,” Karkat renders weakly, breath coming in short, hot bursts, “Can I kiss you?”

  
Dave takes a moment to register what Karkat said before beaming, his smile reaching his eyes again. “Go ahead.”

  
Karkat spends an entire minute simply gawking at Dave’s mouth. Another two and ¾ is spent stroking the pad of his thumb across the soft skin of Dave’s lips. There are so many things going through his head right now, but all he can think about are those warm lips on his own. Deciding not to delay this any longer, Karkat closes the distance between them, gently pressing his mouth to Dave’s in a chaste kiss.

  
Karkat forgets to breathe. By the time he remembers, he’s dizzy and hot, warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. He sucks in a breath before bringing their lips together again, a hand instinctively moving to cup Dave’s jaw.

  
The two of them stay there, tangled up in each other, even after Karkat has pulled away and rested his head against Dave’s chest. Eventually, Karkat dozes off; the emotional exhaustion from the past couple of days has finally gotten to him. Dave stays awake for as long as he can, watching Karkat sleep peacefully, until he nods off as well.

 

****

 

Karkat wakes the next morning feeling toasty and well rested. He’s still curled up against Dave who is sleeping soundly next to him. He doesn’t want to wake Dave up so he opts for staying put, pulling away to take in the sight of Dave, halcyon and untroubled in sleep. On this meteor with nothing to do and no real sense of time, it’s nice to have something to occupy himself with, even if it is staring at Dave while he sleeps. That’s until Karkat hears it; the honking that is getting progressively louder the longer he ignores it. There’s only one person that could be honking and he’s almost been waiting for an opportunity to come face-to-face with the asshole. After everything that’s happened, Karkat is itching for a chance to punch him in his teeth at the very least.

  
The final honk sounds flat and melancholy… and like it’s right outside the door. Karkat manages to wiggle out of Dave’s arms without waking him and slips outside to investigate. He looks down the hall both ways but there’s no sign of Gamzee. The only thing he sees is a horn laying about 20 feet to his right. And like the idiot he is, Karkat walks towards it only to be tackled to the ground as soon as he bends down to pick it up.

  
“Gamzee, get the fuck off of me,” Karkat demands, struggling in Gamzee’s arms. Gamzee doesn’t say anything, nor does he let go. Karkat kicks him in the kneecap. Nothing. “Seriously, this isn’t funn—“

  
“Brother, let me say something first,” Gamzee mumbles quietly, squeezing Karkat a little tighter, “I’m sorry.” Gamzee’s grip loosens and Karkat rolls out of his arms looking furious. He scrambles to his feet, balling his hands into fists by his sides.

  
“Wow. You’ve successfully managed to piss me off despite my wonderful mood. I always knew you were a fucking idiot to begin with, but I don’t know that I ever expected this. What next? Are you going to grovel at my feet as you beg for forgiveness, you worthless shitstain?” Gamzee has gotten to his feet now and Karkat tries to ignore the fact that he looks skinnier than he did last time he saw him. He probably hasn’t been eating anything other than fucking Sopor slime pies and drinking ass tons of Faygo.

  
“No need to be so mother fuckin’ angry, best friend.” Gamzee’s voice is alarmingly calm. It sends a thrill down Karkat’s spine. He hasn’t forgotten all the corpses that Gamzee had been responsible for at one point in time.

  
“Let me break it down for you, asshole. Of course I’m angry. You’re spades with Terezi now and you didn’t say a damn thing to me. That’s all I wanted. I would have been really fucking mad, but at least I would have found out about it from you. Instead, I got to walk in on you two. You think a fucking apology will fix this right up with a little fucking bow on top? No! You’re the shittiest moirail I could ever hope to be fucking blessed with. It’s like you came straight up out of your hive full of bullshit and Faygo and decided you were going to be the god damn “miracle” that destroyed my entire life.” Karkat’s hands are shaking as he reaches out and grips Gamzee’s shoulder tightly. There’s no point in trying to hold it back any longer. They’re both here now and Karkat wants nothing more than to fight it out.

  
Karkat is getting ready to swing his fist when he hears a groggy mumble. He turns slowly to see Dave standing outside of his door, staring at Karkat and Gamzee. Karkat doesn’t move, doesn’t even breathe. He merely stares at Dave as he slowly starts to advance towards them.

  
“Break it up,” Dave says through a yawn, grabbing Karkat around his waist and pulling him away, “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Let me know when you’re down to bust some sick rhymes again, Gamzee.”

  
Gamzee smiles goofily and shrugs. “I forgot about it. We need to get our mother fuckin’ rhyme on, man. Someday soon.” He bends down to pick up the horn off the floor before turning and sauntering down the hallway. He waves a hand, completely blasé, as if Karkat hadn’t said anything at all.

  
Karkat, on the other hand, struggles in Dave’s arms, thrashing hopelessly. “LetmegoI’mgoingtokillthatfuckingclown!!” Karkat knows Dave is strong but if he keeps fighting it, he might actually be able to break free and give that juggalo what he really deserves. It only increases his annoyance that Dave’s left hand is stroking his hip through his pajama pants and Dave’s breath is warm and sticky on the back of his neck and Dave’s voice sounds gruff and drowsy while he shushes Karkat.

  
“Oh fuck it,” Karkat growls, turning around in Dave’s arms and shoving him back against the wall, “Would you stop interfering!? I’ve had enough of your bullshit antics trying to get me to be less sad or angry or whatever. It’s just who I am, you’re not going to change that. Don’t think that just because I have flushed feelings for you means you can inject yourself into these kinds of situations and expect me to listen to you!”

  
Dave retracts his arms and crosses them tightly over his chest. “You’re acting like a kid about it… dude, just let it go. We don’t need anymore dead bodies around here.” Karkat opens his mouth to rebut before it unfolds right there in front of his eyes. The look of concern in Dave’s eyes says it all. Dave is more worried about Karkat becoming one of those dead bodies. Normally, Karkat would be insulted that someone doubts his ability as a fighter, but it’s Dave. Dave is never bothered by anything and if he is, he’s good at hiding it.

  
Karkat doesn’t need to say anything. He pushes up on the balls of his feet and presses a hasty kiss to Dave’s mouth. He pulls away for an instant before Dave snatches him up and carries him back to the bedroom over his shoulder bridal style.

  
When they finally reach Dave’s bed, Karkat ends up being tossed not-so-gently onto the mattress as Dave crawls over him, framing Karkat’s head with his hands. Dave looks predatory, a lazy smirk tugging his mouth up on one side, his eyes darkening to a deep shade of maroon.

  
“What the hell are you doing?” Karkat asks feebly, unable to look away from Dave’s intense gaze. He answers with a bruising and urgent kiss to Karkat’s lips, warm mouth opening enough for Dave to slip his tongue out and across Karkat’s upper lip.

  
“Mmph… Dave… stop… we have a… fucking agreement…” Karkat sputters out desperately between kisses, hands fisting in Dave’s baggy sleep shirt, “Kissing… my terms…”  
“Shut up and let me kiss you.” Dave takes Karkat’s bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles gently. That’s all it takes for Karkat to stop fighting it. Dave has won this round. He moves his hands to grip Dave’s hips and pulls him down to lie flush against him. Without a second thought, he pulls away, only to return seconds later to lick into Dave’s mouth without restraint. Their teeth clack together as their kissing becomes more heated, one of Dave’s hands tangling in Karkat’s unkempt hair to pull him even closer than before.

  
Karkat is a panting mess before long, tipping his head back against the pillows to give Dave access to his neck. Dave kisses across Karkat’s face to his jaw, then down his neck, right to the collar of his shirt. Karkat inhales deeply and moans softly, twisting his fingers in Dave’s shirt. His nails tear little holes in the fabric as his grip tightens. Dave laps at the throbbing artery on Karkat’s neck, eliciting a sound from the troll that startles him. A chirp. Karkat chirped.

  
When Dave sits up, Karkat’s face is scrunched up in embarrassment, cheeks and ears bright red. The sight makes Dave chuckle quietly before dipping his head back down to suck on the sensitive skin of Karkat’s neck. He laves each bright red bruise with his tongue, the little chirps growing closer together as Dave works his way up. When he reaches Karkat’s chin, the chirping stops, replaced by rushed words.

  
“That’s enough…” Karkat mumbles. Dave tears one of his hands away from his shirt and brushes his lips across Karkat’s knuckles.

  
“Okay.” He flops over onto his side and wraps an arm around Karkat’s waist. Karkat reciprocates the affection, rolling to face Dave and grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers.  
It feels like hours before Dave finally speaks again, voice laden with teasing. “You chirped.”

  
Karkat flushes completely. “I blame you.”

  
“That’s totally okay.” Dave brings their twined fingers to his lips and kisses each of Karkat’s fingernails.

  
Karkat smiles. Dave notices. It doesn’t look as weird as Dave thought it might. It’s serene and nice and it makes Karkat look more handsome than he already does. Dave decides to save the cheese for later though. It’s still early enough in the day for a nap and he can tell a certain troll is starting to get sleepy.

  
He presses a brief kiss to Karkat’s forehead and settles into bed. It’s only a matter of minutes before the two of them are sound asleep.


End file.
